Sleepover
by Akira Ichijouji
Summary: Davis invites Ken over to his house, but more happens then he expected! Shounen-ai, Kensuke.
1. Sleepover: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, otay? Saban, Fox Kids, and Toei animation do, not me. So don't sue. On the other hand, I own this story because I wrote it. And plagiarizing isn't nice, so hands off. ^_~   
  
A/N: This is the first fanfiction I've ever submitted! R & R, por favor, but be nice. ^_^ This is a warning: THIS STORY IS SHOUNEN-AI!!! YAOI! TWO GUYS! IN LOVE! If you don't like it, don't read it. However, it's pretty mild...*very* mild, as a matter of fact. They don't even kiss or anything. I may write a sequel where they do, but they don't in this one. So that's it!!! Have fun!!!  
  
  
Sleepover  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
"Hey, do you wanna...I mean, if you're not doing anything...Do you wanna spend the night? At my house? Tomorrow?" Davis fidgeted nervously as he heard complete silence from the other end of the line.  
  
"You...you want to be friends with me." Ken said, quietly, nervously. "Why?" He sounded unsure.  
  
"Because I like you. And I don't think you're bad, even though the others do...I just know..." Davis grimaced. What would Ken think of him now?  
  
"Mm...Yes, I'll spend the night..." Davis' eyes lit up at those five words. He laughed.  
  
"OK, great!" he almost shouted. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
"See you later." Ken hung up the phone.  
  
"Yes!!! Yes!!! Yes!!!" Davis started dancing around the room.  
  
"What are you doing, squirt?" Jun was leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"None of your business. This is my room! Now leave!"  
  
"Fine! You don't have to get all touchy. I'm leaving! I'm leaving!"  
  
*****  
  
"You what?!?" Yolei almost fell out of her chair. "You invited him over?!?!? What were you thinking?!"  
  
Davis pouted. "Hey, just because you don't like him doesn't mean I don't."  
  
"But...but...but...He was the Digimon Emperor! He killed all sorts of innocent digimon! He tried to kill us! He tried to kill you, for crying out loud!"  
  
"But he's changed! I can just feel it! He's not like he used to be!"  
  
"But he could just be playing a trick on you! He might not be as good as he says he is! I can't believe you would fall for that!"  
  
"Yolei...just leave me alone, ok?" Davis looked really hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dai...I didn't mean to say that..." Yolei smacked herself on the head as Davis left the room. "Why am I doing this?" Yolei thought, "This is the second time I've hurt someone's feelings today!"  
  
"Hey, Yolei...hey, what's wrong?" T.K. came into the computer room, holding Patamon.  
  
"Oh, it's Davis...I just hurt his feelings..." Yolei made a frustrated sound. "He invited Ken to spend the night at his house."  
  
"Really?" T.K. scratched his head. "I didn't know they were so chummy."  
  
"Apparently they are...Do you think it's OK?"  
  
"Sure, I, ah..."  
  
"I think everyone should get a second chance," Patamon said quietly.  
  
"Hmph," Yolei said, crossing her arms angrily.  
  
"Well, if that's how you're going to be..." T.K. started to leave the room.  
  
"Hey, T.K.? Ah, if you see Kari around...? Tell her I didn't mean to say that about her hair...I was just mad, OK?"  
  
T.K. laughed. "You're on a winning streak today, huh?"  
  
"Oh, shut up." T.K. left the room, chuckling.  
  
*****  
  
"Ding dong..."  
  
The doorbell rang at the Motomiya residence.  
  
"I'll get it!!!" Davis yelled from across the house, running full speed toward the door, then slipping on the small rug in the front hall. He went crashing into the door.  
  
"Oh, hi, Ken!" Davis said as he opened the door, rubbing his head. "Ow..."  
  
"Are you OK?" Ken said, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Come in!" Davis opened the door wider. Ken walked in, carefully, politely.  
  
"Where should I put this?" he asked, lifting his duffel bag a little bit.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, let's go to my room," Davis said, leading the way down the hall. As soon as the entered the room and Davis closed the door, Ken opened the bag, letting a slightly disheveled Minomon out. Demiveemon peeked his head out from under Davis' bedspread, bouncing over happily. As the two digimon played, Ken looked at Davis.  
  
"Why did you invite me over?" His eyes were wary, confused, unsure.  
  
"Because I like you! What you did is in the past. I know you aren't trying to trick us! You're not evil anymore!"  
  
"I wish I was so sure of that."  
  
"C'mon, Ken, I know you've changed. I..." Davis stopped, running his hand through his hair. "Hey, ah, do you wanna play a game or something?"  
  
"OK...sure." The slightest hint of a smile came over Ken's face.  
  
*****  
  
It was very late into the night, and Ken was actually having fun. He had beat Davis at video games four times, and even though Davis was a little put out, he was glad Ken was enjoying himself.  
  
"I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here," Davis said, yawning. Ken smiled, glancing at their digimon. Minomon was lying on his back, Demiveemon draped over him, snoring. Davis lightly stroked Demiveemon's head, smiling tenderly. When he realized Ken was looking at him, he dropped his hand, embarrassed.  
  
"I guess we could go to sleep," Ken suggested, resting his head in his hands.  
  
"Yeah, it is 2:30 in the morning..." Ken and Davis smiled at each other. "OK, I'm getting ready for bed. You can have the bathroom first, if you want..."  
  
"OK," Ken said as he grabbed his duffel bag and headed down the hall. He quietly opened the bathroom door, turning on the light and shutting the door. He opened his bag, getting out his toothbrush and toothpaste. He squeezed some toothpaste onto the toothbrush, then wet it under the faucet. He was about to start brushing when he caught a look of himself in the mirror over the sink. He stared at his reflection, narrowing his eyes and frowning. Why did Davis want to be his friend? It's not like they had much in common. Sure, they both played soccer and were Digidestined, but that was it. And why did he want Ken to join the Digidestined, anyway? He had done some terrible things, and he knew the rest of the Digidestined would never really accept him. He saw the way Cody and Yolei looked at him - pure hate would fly out of their innocent eyes. They hated him. No matter how much Davis assured him that he would be welcomed into the group, Ken knew he was bluffing. Davis knew as well as he did how much they all hated him. And even though he tried to tell himself he didn't care, he did. It stung like so many wasp stings that they didn't want him around. As he stared at himself in the mirror, tears welled up in his beautiful grey-blue eyes. He blinked, trying to deny the loneliness, but it didn't help. Two tears made their salty tracks down his face. "Stop it, Ichijouji," he told himself. "Crying never got you anywhere." He wiped his eyes with a sleeve, and started brushing.  
  
When Ken went into the bathroom, Davis started changing for bed. He pulled on a blue tee-shirt and green warm-up pants, taking off Tai's goggles and placed them carefully on his bed-side table. Ken still wasn't out of the bathroom. Davis sighed, laying down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, letting his arms flop over the sides. He tried to think about other things - the movie he just saw the other day, soccer, Kari - but it didn't help. His thoughts kept turning back to Ken. There was something about him - his quiet demeanor, his shy but kind voice, the way he moved - Davis smiled tenderly as he thought about his new friend. He would be happy if he could just stare into those eyes all day.  
  
"Stop! Davis, what are you thinking?" Davis whispered to himself. "You like Kari, remember? You like Kari..." But it didn't help. All he could think about was Ken.  
  
The bathroom door opened, spilling light down the hall. Davis got up, poking his head around the doorframe, watching Ken come down the hall.  
  
"The bathroom's free," Ken said, smiling ever-so-slightly. Davis gave him a thumb's up and went in, closing the door.  
  
*****  
  
Ken and Davis sat up for hours, talking. Not about anything specific, just anything that came to mind. After a while, they both got so tired that they couldn't stay awake any longer, so they stretched out their sleeping bags on the floor. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, Ken was asleep.  
  
"I know you're there," whispered a voice from down the hall. Ken opened his eyes.  
  
"Come, on, Ken, don't disappoint me..." the voice whispered seductively. Ken was wide awake. He stared in terror at the open door, trying to see the origin of the voice but not wanting to.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Ken. I know what you want." Ken sat up, fear pumping through him with his blood. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He leaned against the bed, scrunched up, trying to reason with himself.  
  
"I know what you want," the voice came again. Ken stood up, slowly, walking cautiously toward the door, building up confidence. He walked out into the hall. Nothing. He started to turn back.  
  
"Come, Ken, I know you know me..."  
  
Ken whirled around. There was still no one in the hall. He walked into the living room, slowly, carefully, looking around him. When he got to the couch, he heard the voice behind him.  
  
"That's it, Ken, good! I knew you wouldn't desert me!"  
  
Ken spun around, breathing hard. Terror filled him. There was no one there.  
  
An icy hand stroked his hair, coming to rest on his neck. He gasped, stiffening. He turned his head, eyes wide with horror. He came face to face with the strange woman. She tightened her grip on him, pulling him into her arms, slowly taking off her glasses...  
  
Ken sat up in his sleeping bag with a start, covered in a cold sweat. He gasped for breath, hot tears rolling down his face. He struggled to keep them in, but they kept coming. He had had the dream again. After a few minutes, his tears subsided, and he lay back down. But he couldn't go back to sleep now. He knew he would just have the dream again.  
  
Davis turned over, facing Ken. He was sound asleep, his hair tousled, his mouth open slightly. He was lying on his stomach, his head nestled in his arms. Ken looked at him, memorizing every detail of his face. Ken smiled, his eyes filling again. He reached out to smooth Davis' hair, but hesitated, afraid to wake the sleeping beauty. He inched closer, feeling safe with this other boy by his side. He arranged his pillow so he would have the perfect vantage point for looking at Davis. Davis looked so innocent, so sweet, and Ken felt his insides melt. He sighed, eyes drooping, at peace.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better go now," Ken said after breakfast. "My parents will be wondering where I am."  
  
"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Davis pouted. "But we were having so much fun!"  
  
"Yeah, I know...Do you want to come over to my house next weekend?" Ken looked up querulously from where he was packing his duffel bag.  
  
"Yes!!! I mean, sure, if that's ok with you..."  
  
"Yeah, of course it is. I'll call you later, then?"  
  
"Yeah, great!" Davis' face lit up. Ken walked toward the door, opening it.  
  
"Bye, Davis."  
  
"Bye, Ken, see you later!" Ken started to walk out, then turned back, holding out his hand. Davis took it, and they shook. Neither of them were prepared for the feelings awakened by that touch. After a few moments, their eyes met, brown to blue.  
  
Ken broke the spell. He pulled away, walking out the door. As soon as the door closed behind him, he began to run. 


	2. Sleepover: Part 2

Woohoo!!! Finally!!! After a couple of weeks of writer's block and not being able to get to a working computer, I finally have the last two parts of the Sleepover trilogy!!! Yay!!! Oh, if you haven't read the first part, by all means do so. Thanks for all the great reviews!!!! I'm thrilled and honored!!!  
  
~*Disclaimer*~  
I don't own Digimon. Never have, never will. I also don't own the song "She's So High" -- it's by Bachman Tal, not me. So don't sue, otay? (And, if you're wondering about the song -- it's not a song fic. I don't write song fics. OK, fine, I did write one...But it was an X-Files fic and it was completely justified!!! ^_~)  
  
Sleepover: Part 2  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
Ken stared at the wall. He just couldn't explain it.  
  
He thought...no, he *knew*...he was in love with Davis.  
  
Through his confusion he let slip a hint of a smile as he thought about the night before. He sighed, rolling over onto his back, his arms draped over the sides of the bed. He stared at the ceiling. His carefully organized mind was in chaos. It's funny how a person can do that to you.  
  
Ken smiled again, deciding to forget his confusion for the time being. He ran a hand through his hair, a tender look coming over his face as he thought about Davis. There was just something about him -- he was so sure of himself, but not so sure, so sweet when he wasn't trying to impress anyone. He had a soft, hidden quality that he didn't share with many people. And he had a boundless energy that fascinated Ken.  
  
Ken lowered his hand from his hair, cheeks flushing ever-so-slightly at the thought of their handshake. There was something in the way Davis had touched him that spoke more than friendship.And what he had glimpsed in Davis' eyes that morning was deep enough to frighten and exhilerate him.  
  
"No..." Ken whispered to himself. "I can't...I can't fall in love...I'm too dangerous..."  
  
He turned to his side again, tears sqeezing between his tightly closed lashes. the evil wasn't through with him yet. Its seductive power still beckoned from his dreams. No matter hom much he tried to deny it, he half wanted it back. The power, the rush...It was tempting.  
  
But he knew he couldn't. Ken Ichijouji could never again harbour that kind of power. It would risk too much.  
  
But the risk was still there. Even though he had renounced it, it could take him any time. He couldn't join the Digidestined, even if they wanted him to.  
  
Minomon stirred from his nap. "Whatcha thinking about, Ken?"  
  
"Oh, just stuff." Ken's voice was much calmer than he felt. He smiled. "C'mon, I'll get you something to eat."  
  
***  
  
Davis was restless. His parents and Jun were out shopping, and Demiveemon was asleep, so he had no one to talk to. He wrestled with himself over whether to call Ken, but finally decided not to. What would Ken think of him -- he had only just left Davis' house a couple of hours ago. But Davis had to talk to someone.  
  
He dialed the first number that came to mind.  
  
"Ring, ring..."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh, hi, Kari?"  
  
"Hi, Davis..." Kari inwardly groaned. Would Davis *ever* stop calling her?  
  
"Oh, Kari, I just called to say...I have to cancel our date on Friday."  
  
"But, Davis, we don't *have* a date on Friday!" Kari said, exasperrated.  
  
"Oh, yeah. But I have to cancel anyway!" Silence from the other end of the line. "Aren't you going to ask why?"  
  
"Ok...why...?" Kari shrugged as Tai looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I'm spending the night at Ken's house!!!" Davis whooped, hanging up the phone.  
  
Kari looked baffled as she heard the click and dial tone from the other end of the line.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tai asked.  
  
"I have no idea...But I think I've just been rejected."  
  
Davis, in the meantime, was pacing up and down. Utter boredom had set in. Even playing video games just reminded him of Ken. Everything reminded him of Ken. The tomato sitting on the kitchen counter reminded him of Ken.  
  
Who else could he call? Kari again? No, he just called her and made a complete fool of himself. T.K.? Nah, he and T.K. had nothing to talk about. Yolei? No, he was still a little angry with her. She thought he was a jerk, anyway. Cody? Why would he call Cody? He didn't want to talk to anyone but Ken.  
  
Davis started in the kitchen, walking around the perimeter of every room in the house, singing.  
  
Living room. "She's so high, high above me, she's so lovely, she's so high..."  
  
Hall. "Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite...She comes to speak to me..."  
  
Jun's room. Locked. "I freeze immediatly..."  
  
His room. "'Cause what she says sounds so unreal...Somehow I can't believe that anything should happen...'Cause I know where I belong..."  
  
More hall. "And nothing's gonna happen, yeah, yeah..."  
  
Bathroom. "'Cause she's so..." Davis stopped. There, on the sink, was Ken's toothbrush.  
  
"HA!!!" Davis shouted, grabbing it. A solution to his boredom, as well as an excuse to see Ken, had just presented itself. Davis grabbed his coat and ran out of the house.  
  
***  
  
The doorbell rang at the Ichijouji residence. Ken was stretched out on the couch, slightly depressed. His eyes were half closed as he half-heartedly flipped through a magazine. Minomon was curled up next to him, sleepy after his meal. Ken rolled his eyes when he heard the doorbell.  
  
"Stupid salesmen..." he muttered, putting down the magazine and staring at the ceiling. The doorbell rang again. His parents were out, and he didn't want to deal with whoever it was at the door.  
  
"Go away, go away, go away..." Ken muttered, annoyed.  
  
"Ken? Are you there? Ken?" called a voice from outside the door.  
  
"Aah!!! Davis!!!" Ken sat up in shock, upsetting a drowsy Minomon. He leaped up, running to the door. But by the time he got it open, Davis had gone. Ken looked around, seeing a shock of mahogany hair disappear around the corner. He took off running.  
  
"Davis! Stop! Davis!" he called, skidding to a stop as Davis poked his head back around the corner.  
  
"Hi." Ken regained his composure. "I ah, didn't want to open the door because, I, ah, thought you were a salesman or something..." Ken scratched his head, looking at Davis from under his eyebrows. Davis felt like millions of little butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach. Ken's hair was disheveled, and he was wearing a black tee shirt and blue pyjama pants. Davis had never seen him look more lovable.  
  
"Oh, well, I came over here because...You left your toothbrush," Davis said, blushing just a little and holding up the toothbrush.  
  
"Oh, thanks!" Ken smiled, taking the toothbrush. Their hands brushed slightly. Ken felt like he would melt. But something inside him told him no.  
  
"I...I gotta go," Ken stammered, looking down and turning away. He ran into his apartment, closing the door.  
  
"Oh..." Davis said, disappointed and confused. He leaned on the wall, crossing his arms and pouting.  
  
Ken leaned on the inside of the door. He buried his head in his hands, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. He heaved a shaky sigh, closing his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Minomon nuzzled against his leg.  
  
"I don't know...I'm just scared, I guess..."  
  
Davis started down the stairs dejectedly. Why didn't Ken want to see him?  
  
Ken finally got up, laying back down on the couch. He started to pick up his magazine again, but remembered the toothbrush in his hand. He looked at it, heaving another sigh and setting it down on the coffee table.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" he thought.  
  
*******  
  
Awwwwwwwww, poor, poor, Ken-chan...sorry...I loooooove Ken...^.^ Can't you just see him all sleepy, stretched out on the couch??? Awwwwwwww!!!!!!!!! I'm fine, really!!! I'm not in love with a cartoon, really!!!! ^_~ But please review my little story, 'tis the only way I know how you feel about it! Oh, and by the way, if anyone wants to visit my website, the addy is:  
  
http://blackuniverse.com/digibishounen/  
  
It's about how I'm in love with all the guys on Digimon. Enjoy!!! (OK, OK, shameless promotion, but I'm greedy for hits. Who isn't? ^_~) 


	3. Sleepover: Part 3

A/N: Gomen nasai!!!!!!!!! I really meant to put this up, haha, a week ago...I've been really busy though, back to school and all...So sorry about that! But here it is, finally, the last (but certainly not least) installment to the Sleepover trilogy!!! Yay!!! I hope you like!!! If you haven't read the first two parts, I strongly suggest it. Oh, and by the way, this is SHOUNEN-AI...just another warning, if you don't like it, don't read it. Nothing bad happens, just a kiss, but that isn't bad, ne? Anyway, here's the story, enjoy!!! Oh, and *'s are either the character thinking or a bold word, depends on how much is inside the *'s. You can figure it out.  
  
~*Disclaimer*~ I don't own Digimon, I don't own Ken and Davis, I don't own anything...Well, except for this story. Plagiarism isn't nice, don't do it. So that's it. I have nothing, anyway, so it would be pointless to sue...Let's see, I have, um, about 50 cents to my name...^_~  
  
Sleepover: Part 3  
By Akira Ichijouji  
  
It had been a week since Ken had first spent the night at Davis' house, and Davis was still restless. His parents and sister couldn't wait to get him out of the house. There was one hour left before he would go over to Ken's house to spend the night. Davis blinked dreamily. Ken...  
  
*****  
  
Ken was pacing up and down the length of his room nervously. What was he going to do? He knew he would do something he'd regret if he spent the whole night alone with Davis. Maybe he could call and cancel...He reached for the phone. But something stopped him. He stood, arm outstretched, fingers inches from the receiver.  
  
"I love him...I can't..." Ken turned his head to the side, scrunching up his eyes and gritting his teeth. He turned away. No matter how much he wanted to pretend he would regret anything that could happen, he knew he wouldn't. He wanted it with his entire being. He couldn't argue with himself any longer.  
  
*****  
  
Ken leaped up when he heard the doorbell ring. He ran to the door as fast as he could, yanking it open.  
  
"Hi," Ken said, out of breath.  
  
"Hey, Ken!" Davis looked absolutely overjoyed.  
  
"Uh, come in..." Ken said, stepping out of the way.  
  
"So, ah, where should I put my stuff?" Ken led Davis to his room.  
  
*****  
  
"Why don't you want to join us, Ken?" Davis broke the silence. Ken rolled over in his sleeping bag, awakened by the question.  
  
"Wha...?" he asked, drowsy.  
  
"Why don't you want to join us?"  
  
Ken blinked. "I..." He bit his lip in the dark.  
  
"It's OK, Ken, you can tell me!" Davis propped himself up on one elbow.  
  
Ken took a deep breath. Should he do it? Should he reveal what he hd been carrying inside for so long?  
  
"I'm afraid." The words came, unbidden. *That's not what I meant to say...* Ken thought, agonized.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...I'm still evil. Nothing good can come of me joining the Digidestined."  
  
Davis made an annoyed sound. "You're *not* evil! I can feel it! No one else understands!" Ken heard a muffled thump, as though Davis had punched his pillow.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why do you want me to join so much?" Ken said, turning over, facing Davis. Davis felt the color rising in his cheeks.  
  
"Because...I like you...a lot...And, plus, we need all the help we can get...But that's not the real reason! You're a Digidestined! We should all stick together! I know the others seem like they don't want you around, but I know they'd change their minds when they get to know you, like I did..." Davis hid his head in his pillow. There was a pause.  
  
"You really do like me? You aren't just saying that?"  
  
Davis sat up, flipping the switch for the lamp on Ken's desk. Ken blinked, the light hurting his eyes. Davis looked angrily at him. "Of course I like you! I don't understand how anyone..."  
  
Ken sat up, too. "I mean, you aren't just being nice because you need the firepower?"  
  
Davis shook his head. He slowly raised his eyes to Ken's. He felt like he could stare into that endless blue forever. Then, not completely aware of what he was doing, he found himself leaning in, closer and closer. Their lips brushed slightly, and Ken jerked back, feeling a blush prickle up his face. Davis looked mortified. What had he done? There was an agonizing silence. They stared at each other again, neither sure of what to do next. Then, Davis felt a shock as two huge tears overflowed from Ken's eyes. He was horrified. He probably just ruined their friendship. Ken wouldn't ever want to see him again. He felt sick.  
  
"I..." Davis stammered. "I...I didn't mean...I'm sorry..." There was another painful silence.  
  
"No," Ken said, softly. He blinked, lifting his beautiful eyes to Davis. "I...left part of the truth out, earlier...The real reason I...I didn't want to join the Digidestined because I was afraid to love you." Ken gave Davis a watery smile. "There. That's it. I didn't want to hurt you...The evil wants me back, you know. It visits me every night in my dreams..." Ken's voice cracked a little as more tears came. He took a shaky breath. Davis reached out, brushing a tear away with his finger. Ken closed his eyes, in complete rapture at the touch. When he opened them, Davis was smiling shyly. He decided to take the plunge. He leaned over, softly kissing Davis on the lips. It seemed an eternity before either of them moved. Neither of them wanted to shatter the moment. Slowly, Davis reached up, burying his hand in Ken's hair, pushing their mouths even closer together. Ken awkwardly put his arms around Davis's waist, and their kiss deepened. After a moment, they stopped -- both of them had forgotten to breathe. Ken opened his eyes as he caught his breath. Davis still had his closed, his chest rising and falling rapidly with every breath. A faint blush tinted his cheeks. He opened his eyes shakily, overcome with emotion. He stared awestruck at Ken.  
  
"I can't believe...you actually...I..."  
  
"Shh..." Ken placed one finger over Davis's mouth, leaning in again for another kiss. This one was even sweeter. Davis pulled Ken closer, and their kiss grew even deeper than before.  
  
"I love you," Davis said when their lips parted. Ken smiled privately, taking Davis's hand in his own. The two friends smiled at each other as Davis leaned over and turned off the light.  
  
**********  
  
Yay!!! I finally finished it!!! It's been what? A month? Well, it can't be helped. By the way, I was inspired to write these stories after seeing a little real player movie on the 'net of an upcoming episode of Digimon where Davis *does* invite Ken over to his house to spend the night!!! So, this is what could (and should) happen then. ACK! No new episodes for over a month!!!!!! I'm going crazy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, if I have any more stories I'd like to submit, you'll hear from me, definately! (And I do have some stories, so...hehe) Byebye!!!!! 


End file.
